Him and Her
by Lauz03
Summary: CWOC - Full summery inside


Him  
  
It was a cold dreary night in the middle of January. Outside a harsh wind tore through the trees making them groan under the pressure as the swung violently to and fro. The moonlight sprawled across the ground illuminating everything in it's way as the stars shone dully up above. The drastic call of a wolf could be heard far away. The night air smelt cool and fresh tickling the noses of those out.   
  
Though cold outside, the Burrow was warm and inviting as always. The smell of home cooking wafted from room to room as loud, boisterous cheers could be heard from the living room. Mrs Weasley was in kitchen, busy as usual, as her one and only daughter made drinks for there guests. Arthur was in the living room entertaining with both Bill and Charlie. Fred and George were upstairs with Harry showing him their latest inventions and Ron and Hermione were in Ron's room doing God only knows what. All in all it was usual night at the Burrow except for one fact, they had never had so many family members under one roof since Charlie left 10 years ago for Romania.  
  
As the night drew on their guest began to leave. Ginny retired to her room knowing full well not to expect Hermione back till morning. Harry decided it was best to sleep in Percy's old room, as much as he hated to, as Hermione was in his and Ron's room and he for one didn't want to interrupt anything. Mrs Weasly was finishing off in the kitchen before she and Arthur headed for bed leaving Bill and Charlie to talk.  
  
"Fancy another drink before bed?" asked Bill walking over to the liquor cupboard to pour out a firewhiskey.  
  
"Yeah go on then...I've nothing to go to bed early for so what the hell," Charlie had seemed somewhat depressed since he arrived back at the Burrow. Although he was physically there...his mind was else where.  
  
It was common knowledge that Bill was engaged to some floozy from Gringotts and was planning on a May wedding. Charlie just felt like the odd one out. God, even Percy was married. Ron had Hermione, Ginny had Draco, Fred had Katie, George had Angelina. There was just him that was single and he didn't like it.   
  
He'd been set up by his mum with a few 'nice girls' but a cup of coffee later and it was all over. In the end he gave on dating all together and stuck with the dragons but even they seemed to loose interest after a while. Coming home and seeing everyone with their other half just made him realise it was about time he found someone to love and settled down. He wanted a reason to go to bed early, someone to kiss him goodbye before work, someone to be there when he got home, someone to love and who loved him in return.  
  
"I know this sexy girl, great legs, anyway her boyfriend just dumped her and if..." Bill was cut off by a disgruntled looking Charlie.  
  
"I'm fed up with blind dates. They don't work for me! I'm doomed to be lonely forever aren't I? All I want is to bump into some nice woman and for us to hit it off. God am I asking to much or what? I'm not bothered about marriage or kids I just want someone to be there for me," Charlie downed his firewhiskey.  
  
"I'm here for you mate," answered Bill staring at his older brother with disbelief. He always seem so mellow, in control of his emotions. Turned out he wasn't. he'd been keeping so much inside himself and no one knew...until now.   
  
"I know you are man but it's not the same. You can go home to...to...to..."  
  
"Chantel," finished Bill annoyed his own brother couldn't remember his fiances name.  
  
"Yeah, and who can I go home to? A lazy dog and the rat hiding in the kitchen somewhere. That's all I have. That's all I'll ever have," Charlie broke down into sobs.   
  
Bill, putting it down to the alcohol he watched his brother recently down, got up and comforted him. "You'll find someone...I know you will. She'll be pretty, smart, great body with legs that go for miles," Bill joked. His Brother looked up with teary eyes, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Anyway, we'd best head off to bed."  
  
"sure," Charlie got up and followed his brother to the stairs. As Bill was about to turn off he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks man."  
  
"Don't mention it," and with that they both departed for the rest of the evening, both with the prospect of warm, fluffy beds.  
  
But even after their talk Charlie was still upset. He decided that he was too tired to think anymore and finally drifted off a few hours later. 


End file.
